In fraganti
by Ada Ross
Summary: Aquel verano en casa de los Hawkeye nunca podría olvidarlo. Roy/Riza. Drabble. PWP. Sexo explícito, aunque muy suave. Spoilers capítulo 58. Para el reto de Hagaren Sex.


Fullmetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa, una vaca y diosecilla de Hokkaido que dibuja manga.

* * *

**In fraganti**

* * *

—¡Shh! No hagas ruido o… mngh…

La lengua de Roy se encargó de acallar las quejas de Riza.

Solos en aquella biblioteca descomunal, perdidos entre las estanterías atestadas, un Roy joven y desesperado luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por vencer la guerra contra el cierre del sostén. Riza, entre murmullos y advertencias, trataba de ayudarle; él rehusaba aceptar su colaboración. Conseguiría quitárselo pasase lo que pasase, aunque tuviese que arrancarlo a mordiscos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que… ponerte… sujetador hoy? —masculló en voz baja, apretando los labios contra la clavícula de Riza. Su mano derecha desaparecía bajo el suéter de lana, mientras que con la otra mano aprisionaba a la chica entre él y las baldas de una estantería polvorienta. Era la sección de ciencias, cómo no.

Riza ignoró su protesta. Un bufido de exasperación, dos intentos más y Roy seguía sin dejar que le echase una mano.

—Yo sé cómo hacerlo, por favor —rezongó ella; su voz sonó más hastiada que en otros momentos, y Roy pareció percatarse del detalle.

Con la mirada gacha, Roy se apartó un poco y dejó espacio libre a Riza. En tres segundos, la prenda interior estaba en la mano de Riza, victoriosa. Ella le sonrió levemente, y Roy lo tomó como un pase para poder continuar (a pesar de que sus mejillas ahora ardían por razones más allá del calentón, como la pura vergüenza). Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de sus cavilaciones y sus batallas con la ropa interior femenina. Riza le acariciaba el vello de la nuca, masajeaba los músculos entumecidos del cuello y repartía besos fugaces aquí y allá.

Las manos de Roy temblaron, expectantes ante la cercanía física y el calor de los cuerpos. Sólo había estado en una situación parecida con anterioridad; y nunca, nunca, se le habría pasado por la cabeza acabar con las manos bajo la falda de la hija de su maestro. No era muy honroso como alumno predilecto del maestro Hawkeye; pero los impulsos podían con él, y reconocía que las malditas mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago cada vez que Riza se aproximaba a él, desde que llegase allí a principios de verano. Pasar las vacaciones en casa de los Hawkeye había sido como entrar en el hogar de la tentación, y al final había caído cual mosca atrapada en la miel.

Riza gimió en su oído, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando él acarició la parte interior de sus muslos. Sus yemas se deslizaban entre los pliegues de la ropa interior, y Riza ahogó una exclamación algo más sonora que de costumbre. Se besaron de nuevo, comiéndose la boca de tal forma que ya ni la jovencita reparaba en el ruido que hacían o dejaban de hacer. Los dedos de Roy continuaron su labor, y se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa íntima.

Era _el momento_. Levantó a Riza, alzándola con las mayos apoyadas en sus nalgas -nunca estaba de más aprovechar la ocasión-. Con apuro, se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones; perdió el equilibrio durante breves segundos, pero no se detuvo. La tela empapada de sudor de su camisa se adhería a la lana húmeda que vestía Riza, sus bocas se buscaron otra vez, y Roy sólo necesitó dar un empujón para entrar en ella. Los músculos de Riza se tensaron; rompió el beso, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, susurrando palabras que Roy no llegó a comprender.

—¡Riza! ¡Riza! —_Oh sí, Riza… un momento. _Ésa no era su voz. Ni por asomo.

La aludida pareció percatarse de la tercera voz en discordia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aterrorizados.

De repente, un haz de luz procedente del gran ventanal les mostró la figura del maestro Hawkeye a un par de metros de distancia. Y ellos estaban allí: Roy alzando a Riza, los pantalones bajados y la falda subida.

En los años que llevaba como cadete en la academia militar, Roy nunca había tenido tanto miedo ni había corrido tan deprisa como cuando sintió el calor de una llamarada a punto de encenderse y su maestro gritando como un loco detrás de él, los ojos inyectados en sangre y un guante blanco en mano.

**-fin-**

* * *

PWP total. Ni siquiera me quedé contenta con el resultado; pero ahí queda. Además, esa época de la vida de Roy y Riza está muy poco explotada.

Respuesta al reto de la semanal Roy Mustang, tema _in fraganti, _de Hagaren Sex.


End file.
